


Click

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Series: ゆとゆこ [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Bokugoha, F/M, and taking pictures, and yuko lol, bc yuto is obsessed w cameras, cameraman!yuto, im sure as heck this happened irl, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: His index finger lay atop the capture button, ready to press at any given time.





	Click

Camera man—at least, that's what he's called often nowadays. It was no secret that Nakajima Yuto was pretty much obsessed with anything that clicks and takes photos; from actual professional cameras to toy ones, you can bet he knows about it, and even has it. Never is he seen without a camera that it's pretty much considered a part of him now. Perhaps, the only time he is separated from it is when he's working, and even then, he'd find ways and time to snap even just a couple of photographs, to satiate his everyday urge.

The fact remains true, as he runs around the set of his movie, snapping photos of people, animals, objects, or even just the scenery for memory's sake. When the camera's weren't rolling, if one listens closely, they'd hear the faint sound of the shutter clicking with every frame he captures.

* * *

 

"You want to get her? You can't, you can't, you can't~"

His head tips back, gaze lifting as his camera is momentarily forgotten the moment he hears her laughter, along with the enjoyable noises children made. _sou da,_ he thought **—**  her character became a kindergarten teacher.

he watches attentively how she carefully plays with the kids, her trademark sunny smile plastered on her small, beautiful face. his gaze follows her every move, body leaning forward whenever he assumes she's about to trip or fall; he smiles stupidly on his own, loving just how she interacts with the children—

Love?

_That's dumb_ , he thought. ' _It's only been just a few weeks._ '

As he debated with himself, he keeps watching, entranced by the sight of her, comfortably dealing with kids as though they were her own...

... _their_ own—

"Hey, are you okay?" Asks the assistant director, and Yuto turns to his side to explain himself, only to be met with a knowing smirk.  _Not that again_. He had been getting these reactions often for the last few days, and it's becoming too familiar already. "...ah.  _Aaaah_. So you're that way about her, I see."

"I-it's not what you think—"

"No, no, it's okay, I'll leave you be." He gets waved off, the AD walking away with a teasing smile, obviously holding back whatever comment he has regarding the lead actor's behavior. Yuto wills himself to run after him but part of him didn't want to clear the misunderstanding, because there really wasn't any misunderstanding to begin with. 

He slowly turns his attention back to the playing bunch in front of the camera, gaze fixed on one person, and one person only. Wordlessly, he lifts his hands, carefully adjusting the settings of hi camera before pointing it at the playground, at the _sensei_ the children now flock to; his index finger lay atop the capture button, ready to press at any given time.

_Click._


End file.
